


A Horse of Course

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Horses, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prompt Fill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Баки, это просто лошадь! Тебе не нужно на ней ездить, тебе не нужно даже особенно ей нравиться, но ради бога, перестань выглядеть так, будто она сожрет тебя живьем.Текст переведен для команды fandom Horses 2019
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 43





	A Horse of Course

**Author's Note:**

\- Баки, хватит дуться. Все, что тебе нужно сделать - это улыбнуться, произвести хорошее впечатление, и затем мы сможем поехать домой, - уговаривал Стив, подталкивая друга к машине. - Будет неплохо, если люди увидят тебя, после того как мы объявили, что ты жив.  
\- Я ненавижу лошадей, - проворчал Баки, когда Стив уселся рядом с ним и кивнул водителю, что можно трогаться.  
\- Ты никогда не имел с ними дела. Ты не можешь ненавидеть то, с чем не сталкивался, - Стив поднял брови, укоризненно глядя на бывшего убийцу.  
\- Меня укусил конь в Центральном парке, я точно помню. Это считается? И вообще, большинство зверья боится моей руки. Вспомни ту кошку, которую подобрала Пеппер - она ластилась ко всем, кроме меня, - Барнс вздохнул и продолжил еще более уныло. - А собака Клинта меня обрычала. Людям я не нравлюсь, животным тоже, и я не понимаю, зачем мы куда-то едем. Никто не будет рад меня видеть.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Псина Клинта - подлая тварь и рычит на всех. А кошка, чтоб ты знал, поцарапала Тони, так что ее быстренько пристроили в хорошие руки. Может, лошадям ты понравишься. В поло и хаки ты выглядишь довольно мирно.  
Баки саркастично хмыкнул и отвернулся к окну.

\- Это смешно, Баки, это просто лошадь! - Шипел Стив, старательно улыбаясь в камеру. - Тебе не нужно на ней ездить, тебе не нужно даже особенно ей нравиться, но ради бога, перестань выглядеть так, будто она сожрет тебя живьем.  
Баки посмотрел на большого гнедого коня, рядом со стойлом которого его поставили. Конь в свою очередь, с любопытством рассматривал незнакомца, вытягивая шею, чтобы обнюхать его волосы.  
Стив почувствовал, как Баки застыл, позволяя лошади коснуться своих волос. А потом бывший убийца неуверенно протянул руку, погладил теплый нос и расслабился, теряя половину своей угрюмости, когда конь не вздрогнул и не шарахнулся, а полез ему в карман за лакомством.  
\- Вы ему нравитесь, - сказала девушка-конюх. - Обычно он не любит незнакомцев.  
\- Как его зовут? - спросил Баки, принимая у нее яблоко, чтобы угостить коня.  
\- Шевалье, - девушка улыбнулась и ласково почесала коня под челюстью.  
\- Шевалье? - Баки вернул улыбку.  
\- Он служил в полиции, - пожала плечами девушка. - Но очень пострадал во время беспорядков и потерял слух после падения и удара об асфальт. Даже сейчас он не соглашается выходить со двора конюшни, и паникует, если не видит рядом знакомых людей. Когда его привезли, он был в ужасном состоянии, мы потратили месяцы, чтобы уговорить его добровольно выйти из денника. Многие думали, что с ним не стоит возиться, но владелец не стал от него отказываться.  
Стив видел, как печально улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая шею коня - и Стив знал, о чем он думает. Символично, что конь выбрал именно Баки, из всех людей вокруг, и предложил ему свою дружбу. Стив задумался, могут ли животные распознавать в людях ту же боль, что мучает их самих. Возможно, конь почувствовал родственную душу: то же одиночество, уязвимость и чувство утраты.  
\- Каждый заслуживает второго шанса, - пробормотал Баки, и девушка понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Определенно, сэр, - согласилась она и осторожно положила руку Баки на плечо, словно ожидая, что он шарахнется в сторону. - Я сочувствую вам.  
Баки замер, глядя на нее чуть расширившимися в удивлении глазами, пока она не убрала руку и не повернулась к лошади.  
Прошла вечность, прежде чем Стив увидел, как расслабляются его плечи.  
\- Спасибо, - слова были едва слышны, но девушка, Стив был уверен, услышала.  
\- В любое время.

Баки молчал по дороге домой, задумчиво глядя в окно машины, и Стив начал волноваться.  
\- Что творится в твоей голове? - Спросил он, когда они вернулись в Башню Мстителей.  
Баки упал на диван и положил голову Стиву на колени, позволяя Капитану зарыться пальцами в свои волосы.  
\- Она была мила со мной, - недоверчиво прошептал Баки.  
\- Конечно, Бак. Люди видят тебя, Баки Барнса. Они не видят то, что видишь ты. Не знают, что с тобой сделала ГИДРА, - Стив мягко погладил его щеку. - Они любят тебя так же, как и я. Сейчас люди научились понимать чужие травмы. Принимать их. Как я, как Сэм. Люди понимают, что у всех есть скелеты в прошлом, которые хочется забыть. Ты больше не оружие ГИДРЫ, Бак, тебе не нужно наказывать себя за то, что ты не контролировал.  
баки вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы уткнуться Стиву в живот. Он чувствовал себя разбитым.  
\- Просто подумай об этом, Бак, - пробормотал Стив. - Мы все будем здесь, когда ты захочешь поговорить.  
баки долго молчал, дышал еле слышно и Стив уж решил, что он уснул, когда услышал едва слышный шепот  
\- Стив? Я думаю, я все-таки люблю лошадей.  
Стив не смог удержаться от смеха:  
\- Я тебе говорил, они не страшные!


End file.
